


Stuck On You

by 13Reaper



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: After Carl loses his eye, Doctors, F/M, Multiple Personalities, Past Rape Memories, Psychic Abilities, Triggers, anti-virus, ghost whisperer - Freeform, lab, mental asylum/lab, other stuff that I'm too lazy to think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reaper/pseuds/13Reaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please," begged Carl as tears filled up his eye. "Don't let her die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you know who the female is, please tell me so I credit her.

Amber Maylack was rocking against the white, stone wall of her bedroom in the Western State Hospital. Her long, orange, straight hair was waving back and front as if it was blowing in the wind. The fifteen-year-old German-American whimpered from after the pain of the lab testing that 'they' have done to her earlier. Poking her with needles and drawing blood. The most painful areas of her body were her legs, arms, shoulders. Why? 'They' were scientists and doctors that were using Amber as a lab rat for the virus. They already knew that walkers don't attack Amber for some reason and want that reason why. They found out that they would attack her, if and only if, she was bleeding from a wound. They would cut her shoulders, legs, and arms to see if she would become one of them. In amazing results, she wouldn't, and her wounds would heal on the spot. They figured that it was in her blood, so they called her 'Blood-A' (Blood Antivirus).  
Amber wanted freedom. She has been locked in this Hellhole since she wrote to the President of the USA about her premonition of a zombie apocalypse coming in the next three months. She even took it to social media about the zombie apocalypse. Some people called her crazy, witch, fake, and racist. Others believed her and praised her for speaking the truth. The CIA had her thrown into an asylum and told the nation that she was a sick teenager who wants attention. They didn’t want their top secret to be uncovered.  
Three months later, the apocalypse arrived, and the people who didn’t believe her believed in her now. The asylum was hit the most with the outspread. The virus spread from stuff to patient to patient to stuff in less than six hours. Amber tried to save some people, but they were either food or one of them. Amber, however, wasn’t attack or infested with anything. She witnessed everyone’s killing or getting killed by her premonition. She only watched helplessly as chaos interrupted the world as she knew it. That was four years ago.  
Amber has mental illnesses, and one of them is DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder). DID is also known as Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD). DID happen when extreme stress or childhood tragedies took place in a child’s life. Amber’s case is when she was three years old, and she was kidnapped and raped by her next-door neighbor in Frankfurt, Germany. Her mother and father moved to the States because Amber was having nightmares about the events. They found doctors that would help Amber forget that event ever took place. Little did they know that Amber was forming DID.

Amber wanted out and fast. She would do whatever it takes to escape this prison. Wearing a grey jacket, white t-shirt, grey sweatpants, and white shoes; she waited for the food deliverer come and open the door. On time, the male deliverer opened Amber’s door and walked on in with the food tray. Amber grabbed the metal plate and hit the man in the head; knocking him out. She quickly grabbed his gun, keys, and knife as she dashed out of the room.  
“Red alert. Red alert. Code 13 active. Code 13 active,” the robot announcer announced as the teenagers raced down the stairs and to the exit door. “Blood-A escaping.”  
“You’re damn right that I am,” she murmured as she pushed open the door and grinned. The exit door was surrounded by walkers trying to get in since they brought her here. She gladly held the door open for them to come in. She waved to them as she pushed herself out of the herd and into the woods behind the building. Freedom at last... Hopefully?

~*~

Carl Grimes, a sixteen-year-old male, just opened his eye after being in a three-day coma. He doesn’t remember what happen or why he was in the hospital’s bedroom, but he does remember pain in his head and looking at his father before everything went black. He remembered Jessie’s hand gripping his hand tightly and his dad chopping her wrist off, so no walker could eat him as well. He stared at the ceiling and sighed.  
“Carl?” the boy turned his head to right and saw his father sitting in a chair that was next to the bed. His eyes were red and puffy as he got up and hugged his son to death.  
“Wa-Wa-Wa,” his throat was dry and needed water.  
“Water? Yes, of course,” he released his son and carefully helped his son drink the bottle of water that was sitting on the nightstand.  
Carl sipped the liquid and smiled as he was finished with the water. “Thank you.” He gently pushed it away from him and slowly get back to sleep.  
Rick frowned at his son. He was happy that he was still alive but feared that he might slip into a coma or death. He leaned over and kissed his son’s forehead before walking out of the room and outside. He placed a hand over his mouth as he checked out the damage from the herd and the Wolves attack before. He shook his head and sighed as Daryl was coming up to him.  
“How’s Carl?” Daryl asked as he wiped his hand with a cloth.  
“Alive but…” he lost the voice to spoke as he looked down. He lost way too much of people that I loved. If he lost Carl and/or Judith that night, then he would have commit suicide.  
Daryl placed a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, the important thing is he’s alive and safe.”  
Rick nodded in agreement, “I’m scared that he’ll slip into another coma..”  
“He won’t,” Daryl disagreed. “Your boy is strong, Rick, and you know that. Stop thinking negative about your boy’s strength.”  
“You’re right. I’m sorry,” he lifted his head up and turned to Daryl. “Thanks.”  
Daryl nodded a ‘you’re welcome’ at him before heading to help Sasha with the dead bodies again. Rick trailed to Abraham and Aaron, who were by the wall as they put up a new steel wall.  
“Rick,” smiled Aaron as he saw Rick coming their way. “How’s Carl?”  
“He just woke up,” answered Rick as he bent over to pick up a log. “Asked for water and went back to sleep.”  
“That’s good he’s talking,” said Abe as he helped Rick with the log. “Does he remember what happened?”  
“I don’t know,” Rick answered. “I hope not.”  
“Eric can talk to him,” Aaron spoke. “He was a counselor’s helper in high school. You know, they would talk to the student if the counselor was busy or at lunch.”  
“Thank you,” smiled Rick. “I’ll allow that.”  
They got the new wall standing and smiled at it. It wasn’t much, and they knew that, but at least it would stop most of the walkers from coming through.  
“We should get more walls, tomorrow,” explained Abe as he put his hummer down in the toolbox. “First thing after breakfast.”  
Rick and Arron nodded in agreement.  
“Can I come with?” the men jumped as they turned to see Carl standing there with a smile on his face.  
“CARL!” Rick hugged Carl with everyone else joining in. “What – What are you doing out of bed?”  
“My legs hurt,” Carl explained and made a face. “My right eye…”  
Rick looked down, “You were shot…”  
Carl’s face action was blink, “Oh, but can I still come? I feel great.”  
Abe chuckled, “This kid is a warrior, Rick. I think he should come.”  
“If you want, then it’s alright with me,” smiled Aaron. “But it’s up to your father, Carl.”  
Carl stared at his father with a smile, “I feel good.”  
Rick sighed, “Let’s see in the morning, okay?”  
Carl wanted to cheer, but his head went like a brick, so he didn’t. “Tomorrow morning? What time?”  
“After breakfast, will you be there?” answered Aaron.  
Carl nodded before walking back to the hospital.  
“He looks strong and well enough,” said Abe to Rick. “I think he’ll stay in the truck, okay?”  
“Sure,” nodded Rick. “Staying in the truck is good.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short, sucky chapter.

Amber raced through the woods as she feared that the doctors and scientists were after her. She was never going back there. The only thing that would made her go back there is if she was in a body bag; dead. She heard a brontide and the smell of petrichor filling up her nostrils. Raindrops poured onto the ground and her as she stopped for a breather.  
"Fuck!" she huffed as she bent over and allowed her orange hair to cover her face. She needed shelter and fast. Her stomach rumbled like it was at war with hunger. "I need food..."  
While trailing down a narrow path in the woods, she spotted a broken down tent and camp gear scattered around it. Amber smiled as she ambled towards it. She reached the left side of the tent before stopping as she heard movement coming inside.  
"It's dead, Ambi," answered a female voice to Amber's questionable body language.  
"You sure, Tiffany?" she asked as she turned to her right.  
A young, half-Korean, mid-twenties female smiled at her. Her red hair was up in a messy bun and wearing a baby blue nightgown.  
"Little sister, I never lie to you about the dead," she answered. "It's a female walker. Her bag is next to her with food and water inside of it."  
"Any weapons?" she slowly lurched towards the entrance.  
"A sword, but it's a small one," With that, Tiffany vanished as Amber lifted up one of the flaps. She saw a teenage female that was now a walker staring outside as she growled at the opening. Amber frowned as she moved inside to gather the bag and weapon. She spotted a folded, purple blanket in the corner and took that with her.  
"I'm sorry that you were turned before your time," she spoke as a female figure appeared behind her. "Do you want me to kill your body?" she turned around and faced the teenager's spirit. The tomboy teenager frowned as she watched her was body fighting to get out of the tent.  
"I don't understand," she finally spoke. "It was just a cough. I took medicine."  
"Sometimes, it's more than just a small cough," Amber got out of the tent with the things. "Do you want me to kill your body?"  
The spirit nodded, "That thing isn't my body, anymore. I don't know what it is."  
"A walker," she pulled out the small sword, turned around, and leaned down to stab the walker in the head. It dropped dead as it made its way out of the tent, halfway. She pulled the sword out and looked up at the teenager. "Do you see the light?"  
She nodded as red tears trailed down her cheeks, "Is my family in there?"  
"I don't know, honey. I'm sure that they are. If not, then you can watch over them," she answered, honestly.  
The spirit nodded and turned around to face the light, "Thank you." she began to walk towards it and vanished as it did as well.  
Amber nodded as she stared at the body before getting up. "You're welcome, little angel." 

~*~

Carl opened his eye and stretched his arms out before sitting up in the bed. The sunrise was peeking through the trees as he stared at it for a moment. He was back in his room, but it didn't feel right. His memory of that night was still blurry. He remembered Sam and Jessie getting eaten, his father chopping her wrist off, Ron raising a gun at him, but what happened after that? He couldn't remember it unless he didn't want to. He sighed as he pulled off the blanket and climbed out of bed.  
He sighed, "I wonder if Ron is alright...?"  
Sitting at the edge of the bed was Ron's spirit. His walker gut poncho was gone, and his shirt was bloodstained from Michonne's weapon marking him in the heart. His face was white and face reactions was in anger. He folded his arms across his chest and breathed heavy through his nose.  
"Oh, I'm alright, Grimes," he spoke as he watched Carl stood up and get undressed for a shower. "No thanks to you and your father's other girlfriend." He disappeared and reappeared next to Carl as the Grimes heir was getting some clean clothing ready. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Turn around and listen!" He grabbed Carl's shoulder but went through it. Carl shivered a bit as he scanned the room. Ron frowned as he realized that it was impossible to get through to him. "I thought that people could speak, hear, or see ghosts... I'm an idiot." With that, he vanished into thin air.  
"Hello?" Carl questioned. "Dad?"  
"Carl?" Carl turned around as he saw his father opening up the door. "You okay?"  
Carl nodded, "Yes, just felt some odd breeze, you know.."  
Rick nodded a little, "Why are you naked?"  
"I was about to shower..."  
Rick shook his head, "Not with your wound. Get your bath ready. I'll go and get you something for your eye.." With that, he walked out of the room.  
Carl shrugged and turned to the bathroom door before heading towards it.

Once Carl warmed up the water and sat in the tub, Rick came in with a pair of swim goggles. Carl raised a brow at him.  
"I broke the side off so it will fit your face," he smiled at his work as he knelt down beside the bathtub. Carl chuckled and allowed his father to put them on his head. "There, now you are free to bathe."  
"Thanks, dad," smiled Carl back to him.  
"You're welcome, Carl. I'll leave you to shower," he stood up and turned towards the door.  
"Dad?" Rick stopped and turned back around. "What happened?"  
Rick sat next to the tub again and sighed, "You were shot by Ron..."  
"What happened to him?" he wondered about his friend.  
"Michonne stabbed him in the heart," he answered and watched Carl's face frown. "I'm sorry..."  
"Don't," he looked down at the water. "It's fine. Thank you, I'll be downstairs for breakfast in an hour.."  
Rick nodded and got up from his seat. He paused in midair and sighed, "I....I don't think his aim was to you. I believe that it was for me.."  
"Why would you say that?" Carl turned his head to face him.  
"Because I killed his father," he answered.  
"And I wanted to make you suffer," Ron's ghost appeared beside him. "I wanted to show you what it was like to lose a family member."  
"It wasn't your fault," Carl stated.  
"I know," he stood up straight. "But it feels like it is..."  
"That's because it is your fault," his spirit appeared to be sitting in the bathtub, in front of Carl. "Yours and Carl's. You stole my girlfriend, bastard."  
"Dad, I'm sorry about Jessie..."  
Rick nodded a little before turning to the door, "It's fine, Carl, it's fine." With that, he walked away.  
"I hope you're happy," growled Ron as he watched Carl lathered his torso up with soap. "You're alive and I'm dead. I hate you, Carl Grimes.."  
Carl sighed as he waited for the soap to work its magic on his skin.  
"Ron," he whispered to himself. "I miss you." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I will always love you."  
Ron raised a brow, "Love me? You weren't trying to steal my girlfriend? You loved me?"  
Carl leaned his head against the wall and sang, "~Darling, I'm wondering where you are at? As my blood is pouring on the placemat, my tears are creating an image of you and me holding hands and smiling. My love is real, but not as real of the bullet you put in me....~" He closed his eye and cried.  
Ron stared at him and sighed, "This isn't over, Carl." With that, he vanished and leaving Carl alone....again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys.  
> I'm sorry for the late chapter. A lot of stuff has happened during the last update. Death in the family, money problems, and etc..  
> I'm sorry for the shitty chapter. I promise to do more chapters that aren't rush.  
> Thank you for understanding.  
> ~Beyond13

Amber sat next to a walker on the living room couch in an abandoned house. The rain continued to pour as leaks formed on the ceiling. The teenager used the advantage to collect some water in her water jugs. She stared at the blank screen on the television and sighed.  
The walker growled and hissed at the air as Amber turned her head at its direction.  
"So," she spoke. "How long have you been in this shit?" It cracked its jaw and searched the room for the voice. "I'm Amber the Air."  
"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe," a strange, male voice appeared out of nowhere. Amber raised a brow as the room suddenly turned dark and outside-wood theme. Fear smothered her as a tall, male figure pointing an object at her face. "Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go.."  
"Who-Who-Who are you?" She asked in a shaky voice. She felt dirt underneath her knees as she realized that she was kneeling. She scanned the area and saw ten people on her right and one on her left. A teenage boy with a cowboy hat on was holding her hand with a tight grip.  
"And.... You.... Are....." he pointed the object in front of Amber's face. "It."  
Her eyes widened as she realized that this wasn't a game, but an assassination. "No!" she screamed as tears river down from her eyes. "Don't do this!"  
"Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father," he spoke as he raised the object in the air. "And then we'll start. You can breathe. You can blink. You can cry. Hell, you're all going to be doing that."  
Amber screamed as the object crashed down onto her head. A throbbing pain came upon her as her ears began to ring.  
"No!" screamed a male voice.  
"Taking it like a champ," more pain poured on her as she tried to get up.  
"Stop it!" Amber screamed as blood leaked out of her head. "Please!?" She shivered as she looked up to see a young, teenage girl standing in front of the headlights.  
The girl had light-brown, curly-haired, pale skin, a thin shape body, and a huge, blood stain on her shirt. She was using her hands as she spoke.  
"Make him stop," she spoke with her hands also. "He's insane."  
Her vision blurred as the setting turned back to the living room that it was before. Amber cried as the pain decreased from her head.  
"My head, my head, my head," she whimpered as she slowly sat up in sitting position, and noticing that she fell on the floor. "What was that?" Her vision finally cleared as the same girl stood in front of her.  
"Make him stop," she repeated to her. "He's insane."  
"Who?" the carrot-haired asked.  
"He's going to hurt again," With that, she vanished.  
Amber's eyes widened as she slowly touched her forehead for blood. Thankfully, it was just sweat and dirt.  
The walker was roaming around while she had that premonition.  
Amber crawled back onto the couch and laid down on it. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she recaptured the event.  
'Who was that boy holding my hand?' She thought as she stared at the ceiling. 'Was that man really aiming at me or someone else? Another spirit?'  
"You should go before the house caves in," Tiffany poked her head over the couch and smiled at her sister. "Collect what you could and go."  
"I will after a few minutes," she answered before closing her eyes. "I had another premonition."  
"I know," she replied as she stared at the roaming walker. "I heard your screams down by the end of the road."  
"Who was that man?" She sat up and sighed.  
"No clues. I put your things on the streets. This place is going to crumble down in a few hours."  
"Gomawo, Tiffany," she got off the couch and legged towards the door. She stopped and pulled out her knife. She lifted it up in the air and stabbed the walker in the head. She pulled out as the body dropped dead. 

~*~

Carl smiled at Judith as she was playing with her strawberry oatmeal. Him, her, and his father were sitting around the kitchen table for breakfast. Carl barely finished his oatmeal when Michonne came in the room.  
"The truck is ready," she announced. "Aaron and Abraham are waiting for you, slowpokes." She smiled as Rick chuckled.  
"We'll be out in ten minutes," he turned to his son. "You ready?"  
Carl slowly nodded as he pushed away his bowl of half eating oatmeal. He felt drain and depressed. It seems his happiness have been suck out of him and replaced with sadness.  
Judith stopped playing with her food and stared behind her big brother with a smile. She saw Ron growling at the boy with black orbs around him.  
"Say goodbye to your dad, Grimes," he smirked evilly. "It will be your last time seeing him." With that, he vanished along with the black orbs.  
Judith picked up a handful of oatmeal and threw it at her brother's face. She giggled as she hit his nose.  
Carl blinked in confusion but then smiled at his baby sister's playfulness. His happiness came back to him as he reached over to Judith and kissed his cheek.  
"Arly!" she squeaked at his actions. She clapped her messy hands together as Carl laughed.  
"She finally said my name.... Almost.," he announced as Rick got up to put his dishes in the sink.  
"Yep, pretty soon she'll annoy you with every question in the world," smiled Rick.  
"And I'll answer them the best that I can," Carl replied as he stood up and picked up Judith to wash her off. "Alrightly Judith, you have a date with the sink.." he trailed with the toddler in his arms to the sink. Rick turned on the faucet as Carl leaned Judith over the cabinet.  
"No!" Judith struggled against her big brother's grip. She hit her tiny fists on Carl's arms as she began to cry. She loves water, honestly, but getting clean was her greatest enemy. "DADA! DADA!"  
The Grimes males sighed as Rick took a paper towel and damped it. He squeezed out extra water before handing it over to Judith to play and clean herself with. The toddler stopped sobbing as her attention was on the towel. She took it and threw it at her father (Or is Rick really her father? Will Daryl and Glenn ever hook up? Will Kirkman ever explain to the fangirls and boys of Rarl why he killed off Ron? Find out on the next exciting episode of Walking Dead Z).  
Carl chuckled as the towel landed on his dad's face. "Nice one, Judy." he high fived her.  
"Get ready or go outside," Rick rolled his eyes as he took off the towel. "I'll get Judy ready for Carol." He gently took the toddler away from Carl as Carl kissed her forehead goodbye for now.  
"Outside is it," winked or blinked Carl as he sashayed towards the front door.  
"By by," waved Judy as she giggled as Carl's silliness. 

Carl stepped out onto the steps as warm sunlight hit his skin. He smiled at the warmth but frowned as he watched residents continue to clean up the massacre of both living and undead bodies. He felt sorry for the deaths. He wished that he could travel back in time to see how this all began, but he remembered that time traveling was impossible to create or do.  
"Carl?" Carl turned his head towards the left and saw Enid staring at him to shock. "You're up. How are you?"  
"Yeah, I feel much better," he replied as they both walked towards the bottom step and sat on it. "You?"  
A thirty second pause came between them.  
"I'm fine," finally answered Enid. "I'm just thinking of stuff and things."  
"Thangs?" asked Carl. "Like what?"  
She made a face before looking down at her shoes. "Just stuff.."  
".....Okay.." Carl sighed as sat in silence as he waited for his father and everyone else.  
Enid stood up and scrolled off to her place without a single goodbye to the poor lad.  
"Carl?" Carl turned his upper body around as he saw Rick standing behind him. "Ready?" he jumped down the steps as Carl nodded.  
"Yeah," he stood up and followed his dad towards the Nissan Titan Truck.  
Abraham and Aaron were leaning against the side of truck when the Grimes came up to them.  
"Finally," smiled Aaron. "I was about to think that you forgotten us."  
Rick smiled back as he opened the driver door, "Nah, just a toddler not wanting to clean up, that's all."  
"I heard that kid's screams from out here," spoke Abe. "All that from not wanting to be clean? Damn.."  
"Yeah," Carl opened the back door and got in. "You should hear her when she's teething." He closed the door.  
Abe blinked and remembered how his children were when they were teething. The crying, screaming, late nights, etc. Fuck, he missed them so badly. He had to move on from the past. He can't change it or bring them back to live. No. He must stay in the present.  
"Shotgun!" Aaron called out as he opened the passenger door.  
"Bitch nuts," pouted Abe as he made his way towards Aaron's side. "Next time, Aaron." He opened the door and got in as Aaron was searching through the CDs album.  
"Pop or Metal..?" questioned Aaron as he eyed the other men.  
"Disco," whispered Abe.  
Carl shrugged as he leaned his head against the window.  
"No Folk?" frowned Rick as he started up the truck.  
Aaron turned some pages and shook his head, "I don't see any Folk ones. Any artist or bands?"  
Rick stepped on the pedals and drove out of the safe zone. "How about Queen?"  
The other two men agreed while Carl rolled his eye upon the old men's taste in music.  
Aaron took out the A Night At The Opera CD and played Bohemian Rhapsody when a smile. "Carl, you're about to listen to one of the greatest songs ever known to human."  
Abe nodded his head as he began to sing, "Is this the real life?"  
"Is this just fantasy?" joined Rick.  
"Caught in a landslide," sang Aaron.  
"No escape from reality," the trio trilled in all.  
Carl fell asleep at the boredness.  
"Open your eyes. Look up at the skies and seeeeeeee," Abe turned his head to the window and stared at the sky.  
"I'm just a poor boy!" Aaron grabbed a pen from the dashboard and used it as a microphone. "I need no sympathy."  
"Because I'm easy come, easy go. A LITTLE HIGH, little low," the trio smiled.  
"Anyway the wind blows. Doesn't really matter to me," Rick sighed dramatically. "To meee."  
Abe pretended that he was playing the piano as the truck turned right on the abandoned highway.

~*~

Amber groaned as a herd of walkers passed by her for the sixth time in the past hour. She was awfully tired and her feet were getting sore from walking. She wished that she could drive, but her luck would been crashing into a tree and killing herself. She wondered if she could climb onto a walker and let it be her ride, but it would probably break on her. A bike might do, if she ever find one.  
She sighed as she sat down on the side of the road, "Hey, Tiff?"  
Tiffany appeared beside her and smiled, "Yes?"  
"Can you use some of your magic and accio a taxi for me or something? My feet are killing me."  
Tiffany made a face, "Really? I'm a ghost, not a magician."  
"Can you do anything, please?" she turned her head and stared up at her.  
The ghost thought for a moment, "Hmmm... How about a traveling song?"  
Amber raised a brow, "Song?"  
Tiff nodded and began to sing, "Walking down a road that takes me to great places. Eating yummy food and greeting new faces. Something bad in my path, I say to it: GO, GO, GO AWAY! Seeing a ball of yarn or visiting a barn. I say to it: HI, HI, HI PERFECT DAY!" she continued with a little dance. "Whenever staying in a scary house or buying a blouse. I say to the sky: I, I, I LOVE THIS PLACE! But if I see the sun going down. My smile will be a frown. I don't want this day to eeeeeennnnndddd!! Come on, Ambi! Sing with me!"  
"No," the carrot-haired spoke; making the big sister gasped and halted in shock.  
"B-B-B-But why?" the half-Korean asked.  
"It's stupid and I'm dog-tired for baby shit," she explained.  
Tiff pouted and scanned the area. It was just the woods and the road, plus some walkers. She wished that she could help her little sister, but being a ghost doesn't come close to actually being there-there for her.  
"Maybe I can teach you to drive," the ghost smiled as she hovered above the ground. "You need to learn anyway."  
Amber slowly stood up and sighed, "And you're going to wave your hand and a car will appear before me?"  
"Silly little Ambi," she wiggled a finger in front of her. "I'm not that powerful to do that."  
Amber groaned before slapping herself with her hand, "I'm dead tired."  
"No, honey, you're just alive tired." she began to fly away from the ghost whisperer. "Nareul ttarawa."  
"Wait! Don't go!" she ran after her sister with annoyance. 

~*~

The trio were still doing karaoke with the Queen's hit song as Rick pulled in the parking lot of a warehouse.  
"Ooooohhh, baby!" The men screamed/sang. "OOOOOHHH!!!"  
"We should start a band!" Abe laughed.  
"We shall call ourselves The Three," Aaron turned to see a napping Carl. "The Three Napping Carls."  
Rick laughed, "For real? He's still sleeping?" He looked in the mirror and smiled. "He slept through our performance. Oh, darn! Guess we have to do an encore once he's awake." He shut off the engine.  
"Brilliant idea," Abe agreed as he slowly opened his door. "So evil."  
"Should we wake him up?" Aaron asked Rick.  
Rick thought for a moment and shook his head. "He needs his rest. We'll wake him when we get back," he pulled out his knife and opened the driver door. "Remember, save your bullets if it's an emergency."  
The other men agreed as they got out of the track and closing the doors quietly.  
"The metal walls are in the back," Aaron announced. "That I can remember. I believe the shortcut was through the gate with a hole on the bottom."  
"Alright," Rick scanned the area. "Aaron will take the lead. Abraham will take the end. Kill any walker that's near you."  
The men began the mission.

Carl woke himself up by snorting.  
"Huh?" The sleepy, one-eyed teenager blinked as he tried to get the blurriness out of his vision. "I'm up. I'm up."  
Once his vision was cleared, he noticed that the other men were gone.  
'Are they fucking serious?!' he thought as he growled in his seat. 'They forgot me! They really forgot me.'  
He was about to open the door when he heard hissing and groaning. He peeked at the back window and saw a herd of walkers coming towards his direction.  
"Shit!" He quickly laid down on the seats. He must find a way to communicate with his father and the others before it's too late.  
"I don't want to drive a truck, Tiff. They look so... Meh," Carl heard a female voice throughout the walkers' noises. Wait, a voice!? Was he hallucinating or is this real? He wished that he could see what's going on out there.  
"Hey you fucking cunt, stop pushing me!" He jumped a little as something hit the side of the flatbed. "Oh, Rawr Rawr to you too, shit breath."  
"She's right about that part," he whispered to himself. "Shit face is more like it."  
"Carl?" Rick's voice echoed in the air.  
"Dad?" Carl looked up at the ceiling.  
"Carl, I'm on the walkie-talkie," Carl crawled in the front to find the walkie. He found it on the dashboard and grabbed it.  
"Dad? Dad? I'm here. There's a herd coming to the warehouse, and thanks for waking me up," Carl called on the walkie.  
"You're welcome and we know. We can see the truck. Just stay low and don't move."  
"Dad, do you see a female because I heard a female voice before?"  
A pause on the other line of the walkie. "No, Carl. Are you sure it was just a dream?"  
"Dad, I was awake and-." He stopped as the driver door swung open.  
"Carl?"  
Carl's jaw dropped as he saw a female figure with orange color hair standing in front of the opening.  
"CARL?! Aaron, can you see anything? Carl? We're coming!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updating. I'm in college and so much homework. I haven't watched any TV since college started. That was like six or five weeks ago. URGH! I'm missing so much!!!!! Anyway, any mistakes, I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy.

Amber clicked her tongue at the sight of Carl. The teenager boy stared at her like a deer in headlights.  
"Oh, you're alive?" she spoke as she quickly hopped into the truck before any walker could. "Nice pirate look. Are you going out to sea, matey?" She smiled.  
Carl gave her the What The Fuck look as he slowly reached for his gun in his back pocket.  
"Ooooohhh, so cute!" purred Tiffany as she watched Carl's movements. "I'd be a cougar if I was still alive. Oh, he's reaching for something."  
Amber searched for the starter button, not knowing that Carl pointed his gun at the back of her head.  
"Who are you?" Carl questioned in a serious tone.  
Amber found the keys and smiled, ignoring Carl and the gun. "Awesome! They're still in the thingy mcthing."  
"Turn them forward, and are you ignoring the fact that he has a gun to your head?" Tiffany asked.  
"Ja, Ich bin und wirklich?" she turned her head to stare into the barrel of a Beretta 92FS. She sighed as she faced away and slid her back down the driver seat. "Gentlemen should never point a gun at a lady, you know. It's not gentlemanly like."  
"Ladies should never steal a truck. It's not ladylike," mocked Carl. "Now, who are you?"  
"A teenager who wants to learn how to drive," she sighed as she turned the keys forward; starting the engine.  
"I think he wants to know your name, so he can moan it out while masturbating later," Tiffany smirked, making Amber giggle a little.  
'The fuck is she giggling at?' Carl raised a brow. 'Great. I'm with a crazy.'  
"Okay," Amber cleared her throat. "Let's get started!" she slammed on the gas pad; causing the truck to jerk forward and hitting several walkers. She made a face as she slowly rolled down the window a crack. "Do you have insurance?" She called out. "My agent will speak to yours."  
Carl looked out the window and saw his father, Aaron, and Abraham by the gate. "My dad is by the gate. Get them."  
"Say please," she backed up the truck; hitting more walkers. "DAMMIT! I'm going to jail. Oh, I'm going to become someone's bitch in the can. I'm too young to be Big Mama's bitch."  
"Shut up and drive," Carl ordered as he watched the herd coming closer to the truck.  
Amber pouted as she put the truck in drive and turned left to the warehouse.  
Rick, Abraham, and Aaron were shooting at some walkers that were closing in on them.  
The truck hit the closest walkers as Amber slammed on the brakes; causing the two teens to jerk forward. Carl's gun landed on Amber's lap as Carl hit his forehead on the back of the driver's seat, and Amber hitting her forehead on the wheel.  
"Son of a bitch!" yelled Carl and Amber as they rubbed their foreheads.  
Amber groaned as she saw a gun on her lap. She picked it up, reached her hand behind her, and dropped the gun on Carl's lap.  
"Your gun, Pirate Man," she called as the older men got in the truck.  
"I'm not Pirate Man," Carl growled as Amber drove away from the place and onto the road.  
Rick huffed as he turned to his team in the back. Abraham and Aaron were catching their breath as well, and Carl growled at the stranger's comment.  
"Then, what is your name?" Amber made a right at a stop sign.  
"Ain't your damn business," Carl replied.  
Rick frowned at his son's attitude.  
Walkers surrounded the truck.  
"Shit!" Rick worried as the undead began to bang on the windows.  
Amber honked the horn at them. "MOVE IT, YOU GRANNY FUCKERS!" she slammed on the gas and ran them over. "Ha! That's why you dead, motherfuckers."  
The males stared at her with raised brows.

After ten minutes and fifteen almost car accidents later, Amber parked the automobile on the side of the road and cheered as she got out of the truck. Rick, Carl, and Abraham followed after her with their guns drawn.  
"I DID IT! I DROVE MY FIRST AUTOMOBILE! I'M SO HAPPY! I'M SO," she turned to see three guns aiming at her. "Happy? Officer Friendly, I can explain. I didn't know he was twelve when he asked for the drugs." she pointed to Carl.  
Carl raised a brow at her craziness.  
"Officer Friendly?" Rick's thoughts immediately went straight to Merle Dixon. "Look. I don't care about any craziness. I just want to know who are you. I'm Rick and this is Carl and Abraham. Aaron is the one that's in the truck. I introduced us to you, now it's your turn."  
"Pirate Man," she pointed to Carl. "Abraham Lincoln and Aaron Goodwin are in the truck. I'm Amber."  
Rick smiled, "Nice to meet you. May I ask why you hijacked our truck?"  
"Well, I'm a teenager who never drove an automobile before," she stared. "How was my first drive, huh? Pretty sweet, huh?"  
"It was alright for a beginner. A little more practice will do," Rick paused for a moment. "How many walkers have you killed?"  
"Dad?" Carl turned his head towards his father.  
"Shh," Rick ordered.  
"Walkers? What are walkers? You mean the things that old people use for walking? Uhh....None?" She raised a brow at the leader.  
"No," Rick shook his head. "The undead."  
"Ooooohhh! Zombies," she nodded. "I think two or three."  
"Were you in a camp or something?" Abe asked.  
Amber immediately shook her head. "No, I was in a house."  
"How many people have you killed?" asked Carl.  
"Uhhh....." she began to think.  
"This can't be good," Carl spoke.  
"I think hundred or less," she answered.  
"Why?" Abe's turn to question.  
"May I not answer that question?" She frowned. "May I say that it was in self-defense?"  
Rick nodded, "We have a community. Freshwater, food, you name it. We have a wall so that no walkers can get in. You're more than welcome to stay."  
"Planes can fly over walls, you know," she spoke. "I think you're a Republican, aren't you?"  
"What?" Rick asked.  
"Nothing," she shrugged. "Sure, why not? It's not easy being a small town girl living in a lonely world."  
"Rick, what about the walls?" Abe asked as he put his gun away.  
"Walls? I can get them for you," Amber smiled as she trailed back to the truck. "Leave it up to me to save your walls." Her hand accidentally touched Carl's hand as she passed him back.  
Carl felt an electric shock from the misguiding touch. He turned his head to watch the female teen get in the driver seat.  
"Amber," Rick spoke as he turned around. "That's nice and all, but how? Back there is nothing but a herd."  
Amber's smile widened with glee, "Leave it up to me, okay? Now, get it the truck, losers." She shut the door. 

"Now," Amber spoke as she stopped the truck that the corner of the road that faces the warehouse. "I'll get most of the zombies out of your way while someone drives to the back gate."  
"Only five zombies are back there," said Tiffany to Amber.  
"Only five zombies are back there, so you can take them out," Amber cleared her throat. "Sorry, itchy throat. However, I'll get the herd out into the woods and meet you back here in ten minutes." With that, she climbed out of the truck before anyone could ask questions.  
"Should we ever trust her?" Carl questioned. "We just met her. What if this is a trick?"  
"Let's hope not," Rick sighed as he watched the teenage girl bending over on the road to pick up a megaphone and something else. He got in the driver seat and waited.  
Amber stood in front of the woods and turned on the new toy. The sound of the megaphone was weak, so she turned it up. The buzzing noise got most of the walkers' attention.  
"Hello there, fucking fucks!" she spoke in the intercom. "It is I, your God. Come with me into the woods and shit; I don't know, moan like you usually do." She waited for them to move. "Free zombie lap dance with every five drinks..." She sighed before putting a small piece of broken glass down on her wrist and slit it; just enough to make some blood appear and drip on the ground.  
The smell of blood in the air got the walkers' attention the most. They began to limp towards her with hungry eyes.  
Amber slowly backed into the woods and turned around to walk straight into the deep ends.  
"Damn," Aaron awed as the males watched over hundred walkers go into the woods behind the female. "Hope she won't become lunch."  
"Ten minutes is our time limit," Rick stated as he started the truck and drove into the warehouse's parking lot. 

Marking trees with one's blood doesn't seem hard, but doing it with your own is difficult. Amber groaned as she rubbed her skin against the rough surface.  
"I hope they're working fast," she cried out as some of the walkers began licking the blood off the bark of the tree.  
"They are. The one with the brown hair hopes that you're not lunch," giggled Tiffany as she jumped down from a tree branch.  
"Who? The teen? He hates me for that nickname," Amber spoke as she pulled out her knife from her pocket and stabbed a walker in the back of the head. She began slitting open the skin and dipped her hands into it. "Ew! It's nasty!"  
"What are you doing?" Tiff raised a brow at her.  
"Making a clown," Amber rolled her eyes. "I'm camouflaging myself in zombie blood." she rubbed her bloody hands all over her face and body. "I don't want the others to think that something went wrong."  
Tiffany shrugged and vanished as Amber finished the blending.

After five minutes and some odd walker killings, the men finally finished up getting the wall materials in the back of the truck.  
"Finally!" cheered Abe as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the ends of his shirt. "We got enough to make another wall for backup."  
"Instead," Aaron agreed and frowned. "Hope the girl is okay. I saw her slitting her wrist with something. I hope she isn't dead or lunch."  
Rick tied the ends of the rope tight to the jeep before staring up at his son who was on a lifter, "See anything?"  
Carl stared at the woods and nodded, "A walker is coming out."  
Abe and Aaron lowered their heads in sorrow.  
"Bitch nuts," Abe sighed.  
"Ugh, dad. Can walkers flick off at the sky and make strange moves?"  
Abe and Aaron lifted their heads up and smiled, "She did it!"  
"Carl, come down. We owe her big time," Rick spoke as he opened the driver door and got in.  
Carl rolled his eye and pulled on the handle down.  
Abe got in the passenger seat and Aaron in the back.  
Carl got in, and Rick drove them out of the back into the front. He saw a bloody, female figure standing in the middle of the road; waiting for them. Rick stopped, and Carl opened the door for Amber to get in.  
The teen climbed in, shut the door, and spoke nothing.  
No one could blame her. She fought her way through that herd and had to camouflage herself just to get out alive....That's what the others thought. Amber was quiet due to the many souls that wanted her to help that she abandoned.  
This was going to be a silent ride back home....


End file.
